tragedy can't stop strenght
by hannahgrxe
Summary: the pups were having a great day at the beach until called on a mission that could change one of their lives forever, and has a pup in particular lost the chance to tell the pup of his dreams about the love he shares towards that pup. horrible summary, not used to writing them, does include an oc. Rated at least a T, rating may possibly change as the story continues. first story.


**Hey everybody. This is my first story on fanfiction so don't judge. I am NOT the greatest writer ever to be known so don't expect anything too wonderful. In the story Ryder is 13. Before I start I'll explain an OC in this story. Hannah~ she is a 13-year-old girl with long brown/red hair which she wears in a ponytail a majority of the time, she has bright blue eyes, same skin as Ryder and loves the colour purple. She is an energetic, fun loving teenager who is always up to trying out new things, loves to prank people every once in a while but whenever she is involved in something serious, she will be brave, serious, and wont joke around. She is courageous yet caring and helps Ryder lead depending on how big of a problem there is, as well as help Katie out as a vet. You may find out more about her in the story. She will be in most if not all of my paw patrol fanfics.**

It was a sunny afternoon in adventure bay and the pups were at the beach with Ryder and Hannah. They hadn't had a mission all day much to their relief as it gave them a whole day to relax and have fun. They were all playing Frisbee although it seemed more like a game between Chase, Skye, Hannah and Ryder. Chase and Skye were the only ones actually catching the Frisbee which surprised a lot of the other pups that Skye could even catch it as much as she did considering her size. After a while the rest of the pups decided to just play volley ball. Soon though Hannah and Ryder started wrestling over the Frisbee for some unknown reason leaving Skye and chase to do nothing while the two acted as 5 year olds. Skye and Chase soon decided to go play volley-ball with the others but once getting over there they realised that the others had stopped playing and were just talking, they still ended up joining them though. "hahaha, good joke marshal, how do you even come up with these jokes" rocky said while barely being able to breathe from laughter. "yeah it must take some thinking to come up with all the jokes you come up with" rubble joined in. "I dunno, it just kinda comes to mind, good joke to express at a suitable time really" "oh hey Skye, hey Chase, you two finally finished playing Frisbee" rocky says surprised that they had even willingly stopped playing. "look". Rocky and the rest of the pups look in the direction that chase had told them and noticed Hannah and Ryder goofing around. "them too are so childish sometimes, its nice to see them enjoy themselves though" "true, that is, Rocky. They need it though, I mean they always have to lead and look after us and all, its nice to see them having so much fun" chase replies to rocky. All the pups continued to talk to one another eventually forming multiple different conversations, rocky and chase eventually walking away still engaged in their own conversation. "yeah I agree" "hey chase" "yeah" "I've noticed you've been acting… different lately" "this is how a lot of conversations start rocky, yet most of them end up something real simple" "this could be a simple subject too, that's if LOVE is a simple subject" "love, this is about love, boy I cant wait to hear this" " ok well, you treat a particular pilot real well" "this is about Skye, seriously" "shut up and listen. You treat her well, become a real softie around her, get worried about her, and so much more" "she is the only girl on the team" "umm, plus Ev in which you seem to have an interest in" "chase, you know I like her, please don't change the subject" "fine, continue" "well, do you like her" chase sighed. He never really thinks about these things, he focuses on his job, keeping the other pups organised and makes sure everyone treats each other equally. He thinks about Skye a lot but never really thinks about _feelings_ he may have for her. He looks over at Skye, engaged in her conversation with zuma before answering back to rocky. "I don't know, I never think about it. I care for her, a lot, but I do feel sorry for her being the only girl pup living with us. I do try to treat her really well for that matter" "I understand that, I think we all treat her well for that reason but… I dunno, I guess I just notice the happiness she brings to you" "please do explain" "well, you become in a great mood around her and all that… you are quite sweet to her to, and if she ever needs a little assistance, your first on call. I see you to as a good couple actually" Once again chase realises how little he thinks about these things. "I guess she is pretty cool to be around, shes always lightening up the mood, shes enthusiastic, she couldn't hurt a fly if she tried, and she is a really pretty pup, but I've never even thought about myself finding any interest in her like that" "I think you show a bit of affection towards her too actually" chase starts to see the feelings he, himself, is starting to find for a particular cockapoo. "hmm, I think you've just made me realise something I never realised before" "whats that" rocky waits a little while for an answer before finally actually getting one. "I think I'm… in love, with Skye. Ha, I see what you were getting at now, I never even realised" "I though you did realise, that why I confronted you about it" "yeah, w- " _paw patrol, to the lookout"_ Ryders voice ran through the two pups, pup tags. "we shall continue this conversation later" rocky said before rushing to the lookout along-side chase.

The way to the lookout was the same as normal; they all arrive at the elevator, marshal being last, he crashes into everyone, tells a joke, the elevator reaches half way, they get in uniform, the elevator reaches the top and they jump out. They jumped out and lined up but noticed Ryder and Hannah in their flight packs and after looking around, realised chase in his flight pack too. "umm, paw patrol ready for action, Ryder sir" chase said, stamping his paw on the ground and puffing out his chest. "ok pups, this is a serious rescue, and definitely most dangerous" the pups knew by the tone of Ryders voice that this was nothing to even joke about. "there is a fire at the new 4 story high hotel in town, and it is huge" "and to make matters worse, the fire has started At the bottom story and is making its way up, and there are a lot of people in there" Hannah added in "that's why everybody is needed for the mission. Chase, you will be helping Hannah and I out with flying up and getting people down, Skye will be needed to use her harness to bring people down but can also fit small children and babies in next to her. Rocky, and Rubble, you two will be helping to bring water up from the bay and helping to keep marshals fire truck fullof water. If only one of you end up needed for that then one of you can help marshal with putting out the fire. Marshal obviously has to put out the fire and Zuma will be needed at the bay to help with the water loading. Once the fire is settled down a bit, Zuma can come back and help with putting out the remainders of the fire. We've called Katie and Jake as they have medical experience so that they can help out with the injured. Other emergency services are on the way but all of those are at an hour or two away from here so we've got to step up and really rescue people this time, got it" "Yes Ryder' the pups all said in unison before setting off for the rescue.

 **They're about to go on their most dangerous and biggest mission yet, but little do they know that something will happen that will changed at least one the pups lives for ever and effect the way the rest feel forever too, but what will happen. That's just the start of the story, nothing super dramatic happened yet. Will chase share his feelings with skye anytime soon or is that something that will take some time to be exposed. Find out next chapter amd plese review. Don't care if its harsh of not, the worse the feed back, the better I can inprove. Also I wont update as frequently as you might like, im quite busy with school and family issue/events.**


End file.
